


The Fall

by Bluechesire, Zenith_is_Alone



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluechesire/pseuds/Bluechesire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenith_is_Alone/pseuds/Zenith_is_Alone
Summary: The aftermath of the Last City's fall has left many broken, and struggling to survive without the powers that they were given. It affects some more than others.





	The Fall

River-04 awoke to the sound of something exploding. Her first thoughts? ‘ _Oh, this is normal, warlocks musta blown out the glass again_.’ It was the sudden succession of several other booms that immediately concerned her. Shooting out of bed, River grabbed the pair of pants that she’d thrown down several hours before, and whistled for her ghost Zarola. A silver, blue and gold shell shot out from under her bed and close to her hips as the white exo started to strap on her chest armor. The ghost yawned ever so slightly, shell extending to mimic said yawn.

 

“River…. Is… is something wrong?” The Ghost asked, yawning again.

 

“I have no idea… but let’s be prepared for the worst at least.” River stated, walking up to the door. Sliding open, the white exo got a good look as several guardians rushed by her room going in several different directions. _‘Time to join the fray.’_ River thought to her ghost as she vanished from sight, and she charged down the hall.

  


_Golden Gun active. 5th time so far, hands are starting to shake a little. Zavala’s voice barking orders over the comm to several different fireteams. Fireteam Odin calling, answer call. Need back-up on Park square; mapping out best route. En-route now._

  


_Three Red Legion patrol groups so far en-route to Park Square, Golden Gun activated 7 times so far. Hands are shaking really bad. Met up with Warlock Elsie, also en-route to Fireteam Odin's location. Feeling a  ̸l̨i̷t̶̶t̵͟lȩ̢ ̛̕w̷̨͠o̕o̸zy̸̷ ̢͏f̨͠o̵r͜͠͝m͘͡͏ ̡҉ using super in rapid s̨͠uc҉̴͝c̸͞e͢s͘s̨͘i͟o̴͡n͝.̷͞. What is that thing on the T҉̢r̵͠a̷v͡͞҉ę͟͡ļe̴r?̷̨̡_

  


_Arrived at Park Square, four civilian transports still on the ground. Golden Gu̧͠n̸͜ ҉̷a͏͝҉c̴̨͞t̨̢i̴͡͏v̨a̕͜te҉d̡̨ 13 times so far. System warnings start blinking slightly. Manic laughter fills the air, s̔̃̊̇ͩ͊ͥ͟ǭ̈ͩ͗̔ͭ͏m̧ͨe̡͂ͬ͠ ͐ͪơ̈̊̒̓̐̈̽͐n̉̈̇̔̇͂ẻͩ͢҉ ͮͨ̊ͧ̑̿́̈įͭ̋̇͑s̄̎̓̕ ͌͌ͨ̿̾͟h̾͞a̡̡̍ͭvͭ͛̚͠i̵ͩͩ̏ͥ͋ͤͧn̶͌̎͑͒̽̕g̏ͣ͌ͨ͋ͮͣ̉̚ ̸̾̿̿̊̽͡f̽ͥͥ҉̶͡u̿̋ͣͤn̶̑ͭͩ͑̚͟._

 

_W̧͑͒ͥ͛h̶ͧ͒͛̄ͫ͌̉̓̕aͦ͒t̶̸ͬ́͌̓͜ ͆ͫ̋͆͒̋͝͏t̡̉͑͐ͧ͗͢h̷̸̡̆e̅̑̂ͯ͟ ̷͑͜͏h̷̡͆̅̐̒ͧ͠ė̸̵̢̈͐ͮ̈́ͩͧ̂̃l̊̇ͭ̐҉̵͞l̡̧̀ͬͣͫͨ͌͝ ̛̾̌͝i̍͂ͪ̈ͯͭͪsͩ̎̉͏ ̨͋t͛̐ḣ̶ͨͨa̍ͩͫ͑̍ͨͥ̚҉͘t̅ͪ̓̈́̾ͬ͜ ̛̎́̔̿̇̏̏͢͡tͧͭ̔͒̕h͗ͮ͊ĭͣͩ͆͠ňͮ͢g̀̀ͣͪ̋̂͘͞ ͣ́̒͒̑̈̕͡oͤ̽̌̓͘͡nͪͪ͝ ͪ͋ͥ̿͟t̵̉ͤͤͧ҉hͨ͛̍͆̋̓̕͟͟ę͊ ͮ͂ͥ͜͡T͋̅r͊ͨ̉̕͏a̡ͥ͆̂̿ͥͬ̂͌ͦ͡v̷̢̋̐ͣ͋͛̓̅̕e͗҉̛͝l̔̀̄͡eͧ̈́͆͐̈͌̎̄̕rͦͫ̍ͯ̃ͭ͗̓̚?ͧͩ̉͐͡ Syst̞̩e̷͚͈͇͓̜ͅͅm̹̟̠̳̩̯ͅs̢͚͈ ͔̘̘̯̗̙̠͠o̡̪̲̝̺̳̯v̸̜͓̪͚̱͢e̠̜̝̱͈̪̠̠ŗ̡͘heati̶͇̙̺n͡҉̠̩̭̫̲̝̬͝g̲̝͖̙̼̱,̼͈͚̤͙̦̕ ̢̢̮̦͈̻͇͉͇ͅn̘̣̥̰̪͓̬͘͟e̜͕̥̲͞e̷̦̲͇͔̟̠̲͢d̴͙͕̳̱ ̮͇͎͘t͏̷̨̙͖̺̣̦̟o̧̳͉͉͜͠ ̦̹̲̩͜s̮͓̰̪̦͓̭̠͠͝ţ̕͏̠͚op҉͉͙̕ ͏̭̘̩͇͎̰u̗͓̟͚͇̱̣͟ͅş̖͓̹͍͠i͎̻̼͚n̻̲͎̥̖̤̰̤̕͠g͏̶̻̩̺̣̯͙͈͘ͅ ̶̩͍̣̮͚̱͡g̼̜͙̗̥o̶̖̥͖͎͜l̤̰̪̠̫̝͇̜̕͝d̸̛̦̠͞e̷̴͚̼̱̱̲̭͇n̯̖̞̲̙͉͜͞ ̫̜̹̣̜̰̰͇g̣̻̫̱͕̬̖̠͟u͙͙n̵̦̣͜._

  


_G̷̶̡͠ḩ̸̸o̧͡s̡͜͝t̨͞͠ ̵̧d̨̡͘o̸͜w̛͏n̵̢̡͠.̴̨͢ ̸͜͏̡͟L̨̢̕i̸̕͞g̴̴̴͜͡h̵̷̸҉t̡͝͡ ̧͝g͢͏͜o̢̕͝͏͘ņ̴̕͏ȩ̸̴̧.͏̛͡ ̵̴̨͠L̴͝ơ̕͜n͝e͜͠҉͏͞l̡̧͞͡͡y̨̕͟͢͝,̛͠ ̨͟e̸̡̡m̨͢p̸̴̴ty?! ̨͟͢͡W̡͘͏h͏̸̨͏e҉̶̷̡̨r҉͜e̶̷̛ ̷͜͝͠͝did ̶̶t̵͠͏h̵̸̴̛͞e̴͞҉ ̨l҉͟͝i̧͘g̷͢͝͝h͡t҉̕͠͡ ҉̷g͏͝͡ơ͏҉͠?͡ ̢Wha͠͠t̵̸͜ ̶̧͠ḩ̷̢͡a͢p҉͢p̛͢e̷̶͘n̢ę̢͟͠d͡?̷̧͞!҉͏̸ ̴͜͜͏N͘҉̨͞ę̢ȩ̛͜͝d̶̵̨̛ ̴̨͢͟t̴̵̷o͢ ̨͞r̨͝u̸͟ņ̴҉͟.̴̨ ̧̨S̨̕͝c̕͜a̸͠t̨͜͢t̛͏ȩ͠r̵̷̡,͠͠ ͏͢҉̧h̡͏i̵̴͘d̨̢̛̕ȩ̷̶͝͞.͟͢͝ ̸̧͢͜͝R͏͝u̴n͟͡ away._

  


_T̴̛͉͕̺͕̱h͖̤̺̳̤̠̕ȩ̫͉̝̰̞̩̙̦̕͡i̟̣͔̭͘͠ͅr̖̜̱͕͢ ͈̯̝̘̤̼͓̮f͙̘̲̠u͉̦̺͍͡͡c̵̭̞̤̠̼̦͘͘k͍͉͙̜̟͎͖̕i͏̻̬̳͎n̼̯̩͔͕͉g̥̜͙̦̥ ͎͈l̦̯͙͓͚̞̦͕̕͞a͍̲̕ụ̶̞̣g͏̫̥͟h̯̻̰̩͇̠̟̩i̪̫̹͈̕n̴̵̮̦͍ͅg͎͈͇̱̜̲̕͜.̢̜̬̣̲̗͡ͅ ̝͖͇̩̭̤̞͍T̖̙̰̹̼̲̘h̹̝̼͈̹̩̕o̲͎̳͈̥̳s̛͕̜̠e̷̙̱̱̖͞ ̩̟̜̯̻͢f̡̛̳͓̯̮̞͠ͅu͕͓̙̳̭̱͢͜͢ç̸͍͙̫̼̠̠k̙̬͇͇̮͍͇͢i̵̛̳̝͍͜n͏̛̲̥͎̝̫͔ͅg̡̬̥̞͔̘̩̱ ͇̬̪͈͕̳͍Ç̶̩͈̦̟̘͔̦͍a̘̟͚b̷̜a͇̠̫̤̳͓ḽ̶̡͖̝͓ ̲͇̲̳ͅa̘̯̙̕͟͠r̴̴̡̺̫̖̙e͟҉͏͓̤͕̖̟͕͇ ̴̛̹̟̠̹l̴̜̜͙̣̺͝a҉҉̹͔̥̰̠͎̯̮̳͡u̵̹͔͈̘͉̻̭̜g̕͡͏̲̼̰̘̩̙̻ẖ̛̯i̴҉̲̹͕̗n҉̴̨͎̞͚͉̖̺̳g͓̤͚̮̦̫͖͔͓.̸̘̙͔͖͔̖͟ ͞҉̵̺͈̤̰͍̼̟̯̜E̡̪̭̠̫̺̟̰̭̟ḷ̖͇͔͞i̬͚̮̯͕͇̭̞s̡͚̤̗͜e̠̟̫ ͏̷͍̘͍̜̼̖i̵̧̭̮̞s̷̨̧̬̬͕̪͉͓̬ ̵͉͍͔͔̱̥͈͉ḑ̸̭e̷̵̵͕̰a҉̻̹d̡͙̖̤.̖̝̦̞͕͖͉͝ ҉͎͍̠̲̭̲ͅȘ̶̸̶̙̞̖͍̥h̨̛̟̥ǫ̵̣̲̲̙̩̫͟t̴͏̗̼̟ ͔̹̟ͅṱ͔͓̙o̷̫̲͓͕̜͕͕͞ ̼̞̺̝̼͚̰͞ͅḏ̘̻͟e̶̡̨̜͈̺̭̘a̷̢̫͇͇̦͖͓͎͞ţ̲̮̹̬̘͘ͅh҉͈̳͉͞.͏͙̜ ̺͔̪̗̩̦̠͘A̧͓̦̹͘ṉ̴̷̺̘̖͙͉̱d̡̗̬̼ ̵̜͇̱͢͠ͅa̸̢̩̟͖̗͔̥̞͜l̷̛̹̹̮̞͠l̷̜̻ ͈̠͎̬͙̩͜they ͇̰̱̮̟̥͙̙d̥̦̖͖̱̙̮͉͘į̶̹̥̘͎͔͇̝̕d̮͕͉̘̟͇͍͢ ̡̣̞̻̹͍̟̝͘w̸̩̗̟̯͝a͎̫̙̬̼̱̯͝s̴͔͕̼̦̺̤̺ ̧͎̺̯ͅļ͉̬͘a̷̧̰̤̮̤̯̣̮̼u̹̞͞g̛̜͟͢h͏̸̫̞͕̼̖ͅ ͍͜a̛͍͙͇̞͔̻͇͍͢s͙̯͍ her body hite the ̛̖͍̥̲̳̙̰͟g̡̻̞͍ṛ̬̪͕ͅo̼̜ṷ̪͔͙̬n͔̼̣d͔͇̥͙̼͘,̷͏̯͙̜͚͜ͅ ̢͖̝͘a̸̖̥͝ņ̛̜̜̥̬͚̘̰ͅd̢͔͈̭̱̹̞̰͍ ̪̙͎͢͞ͅg̹̺͍̗̫̲͓͞͡h̟̗̠̗͟͟o͏̴̠͕͓͇̞s̭͓̭̪͕̜͞ͅt̴͈͙̹̤̟̥ ͉̰̬͜i̸̝̮̖̤͔͝ņ̧̱͍̩͇͕̠ ̴͍̳͇s̝̹͉̣̥͓͜͟h̢͓͜r̸͉̦̮͈̝͔̻͞͠e̹͎̩͓̗̥̣̰̭͜͟d͚̙̕s̟̳.͡҉͇̳̮̲̭͓̱̺͡_

  


_F̢o̸̕un̴͞͠d̶̕ ̕͡͝a̕͡ ̶hǫl͜e͘͞ i̛̕͞n̨̨ ̧̕th̡e̛͝ w̛̛̕a͞l̶l͠͝ ͏2̡ ͜҉҉d̵̡a̛y҉s̸͢ ̕͝a͡f̧͠t̡e̶̵r̢̛ ̧th̷e͢ ̕͟e̕va̸̛c͢ ̧o̸̵r̵d̴er҉͢͢ ̕w̛͜͜a̴͠s̶ ͘҉g̵͠i̡̛v͘e̸n̢̡.̨ F͝įr̛ȩ̴͠t͜e̸a͝͡m ̶O̸͟͞d҉i̷n̨҉ s̛̕t̵at̶u̢s͠:͘͢͠ s̨̕͟c͟͠a̵͟ţ̵t͝e̷͞r̛e͝҉d̢͜/̛͞d͏ead͞͡.̛ ̴͟G͞hơ͝s͟͞t͘ ̶įs̛ w͡h̵͝i̵͜͜mp̡er̛i̶̷n̢͜͠g̛͠ ą̶͞n̶̡͞d̶̢ ̴we͞҉a͟ķ͜.͟͝ Į̕͜'͞m̵ ͡s̵̴͜c̴ar͘e̸d.̛͟.̵͝.̢̛_

  


_I̶͠t̨̕s ̡̛̕b͘e̡ęņ̢͞ ͢҉̶a̕͠ ̡͡week and a half ͞͠s̴͠҉i̷̶n̕ce ̢̧e͟͠s̴͡c̢a̢p̸̶̨e̛ ͠f̧̡r҉o̵͢m͘ ̡C̷͠i͞t̨y̵͜.̕͢ Meet up ͏͘w̕it͜h̵ ̵͠ą̶͞n̡̢ot͜he͝ŗ ̶̴̛f͡iret͜e̶am.͝͞ ͡͞Ą̵ll͟͏ ̢a͞r̴͝ȩ͠ ̸̷͜t͢i̷͠r̡͜e̶̢d̸,̛͟͟ sysetems are no longer͞ ̸͟flas̢h̴̢ing ͝͏̷o̷ve̡r҉̷̢ḩe͏̧҉a̵͘t҉e̷͢d̵͟͟,͢ ͡b҉u͝t͠҉ ̡͝a͘no̷̧̧tḩ̛er͡͝ ̵̛͞f̴͘͠la̡s̴͢h̢̛͡. Ņ͟͞eed to check u̕͞p̴͡͠ ̵̢͠s͟o̧͟͢ǫn͟ ̧o̶̕n c͞o̕͜o͝l҉i̡҉͝n̴g ̴s͘͜͜y̵ste͘͡m̕ş̧͜.̧͜_

  


_M̬͚̤͘͜͟a͇̙͈̻̪̼̙͢j̷̨̢͙̖̱͙̞̮͙o̲̖̣͚͚̬̣̟͟r̴̸̰͈̱̜ ̵͔̰̘̩͘͞p̥̼͚̖̱̻͈̗͢o̷̤̻͚w̷̰̻̦̘̳e̙̥̥̪̦r҉̻̟ ̳̩̦̼̞͖̣̭͡s̮̠͢y̴̞̮̫̤̰̼̲ṣ̡͍͚͖t͚̰͍̺͎̙̱̖̯͟e̢̼̯m̗͇͜s̘͔̕͡ ͍͉͇̗̭̟̱͢f҉̼̖͕̩̟̯̗a͏̗̝͙͓͎͈̱ͅi͉͝ļ̗͈͇̣̟͖̕i̘͙̥̼͇̩͚͕̞n̬͟g̬͚̳̙̫̳͞.͏̬̝̗̭̞̟ ͍͔̫̱̮͈͠Ç̙͙̣̣̠̠̹a̵̢̺̠̫̺͇̪̯u̫̪̺̞͚̮͘s̤̳̻̹̲̱e͇͙͜͢͢;̡͎̼̠̰̥̮̮͖ ̢̧̨͎̻A̧͎̱u͏̩̼̗̹͙̖̰x̤i̸̴̘͍͎͕̣̥̲̖̫l̜̠̬̱͕͓̕͟i̫̹̩a͔͚͖̩͕ŗ̷͈̰̯̮y̵̦̟͉̯ ̶̡̧̣̗̳̥͔͎̩̭u͘͡͏̻̟̭n̯̮͇̺͞i̵̶͕̺̮̦̼͖̭t̡̞͓ ̬̩̫i̧̨̙͉͔̖͚̱̩̭͜m̨̺̜͚͝p̷̛͍͈̙̟ͅa̵̫̳̤͍͔͉̰̮̫͢l̟̭̦̖͡͞ẹ̡̗̰̫̮͟͠ͅd̴̦̝̹̕͝.̡͎̼͉̰̻̟͎̼͘͜ ̡̬̟͉͙͢L̰̯̖̬̻̬̩̘͟͝e͉̮̣̼̻͎̳ͅͅa̮̖͕̩̼̞̤ͅk̨̝͚̩̠̮̬͖̱͟͡i̢̗̮͍͙̤͉̦n̢̼̤̘̪̩͙̪g̙̼͉̦̗̦͍ ͚͈̺̬v̧̘͇̰̝̰̫͟i̸̵̵̲̺̥̫̯t͎̤͙̱͈̱͟ạ͔͓̟̱͖̲̳l͎͉ ̴̜͓̲͍͖̘f̨͟҉̭̱̤l̢̲͎̦̻̠͞u̢̧̟̥i̳͕̺͕͕̝̫͢d̪̗̞̦̬ͅs̠͖͖͜.̟̞̠̤̠̘̮̹̮͜͠ ͖̱̺̣̼̤͔̗S͖̘͍̯̯̲͝ẖ̮̭̼̤̭̹͎͓u҉͎͡t̡̫̹̲̞̬̞ţ͈̞͖̱͓̙̦͈͔͢ḭ̵͈̩͜n̵̢̘̹̼̬̝͠ͅg̴̦̩ ̶͖̖̞͔͙̖̼͘d̖̦̟̩o̯̱͙̩̲̺w̡̳̟ͅn̯͚̰̲̺̖̮͡ ̢̟̺̰̙͜m̷̖̤͖̩̮͚i̲̯̞̮͉̥̜͘͟͠n̫̝̥̳͍̪͟ͅo͍̱͈̼̝̰̺̻̕͘ŗ̸̺̥ ̤̮͞s͚͔̝̕͝y̧̡̯̲͓̼̗̘̖͠s͇͝t̨̗͙̬͢ȩ̩͉̲͖͖͕m͎̥̰̲̬͚͔̙s̥̞̟͉͔̻̬̳̮͝ ͢҉̗͕̣͍̗͢t̠̺͍o̰̻̬͇ ̷̘̙̬̰c̵͍͖̤̹͉̘̜͎̖o̠͎̕n̨̯̻͓̯͈̼s̫̗͠e͙̘̙̗̱̖͘͟r̰̲v̬͖̯̦ȩ̡̝̘̮̪̳͠ ̴̢̼̜p̻͖̠͖̰͝͞ͅo̧̧͓̭̖̩̗͙͖̟w̧̺̯̬͡e̡͈̼r̢͍̙̦̩͟.͍̪̱̣͢ ̸̸͈̝͜ͅF̬͍̻ą̻̝͇͝ḻ̵̶̛̪͍̹̹l͍̟ę̸̖̰̙͉̯͎̭͟ͅn̢͉̰̰̪̖̰͠ ̶̸̰̼a̧͏̺̜̜͔̣̩̖͙̦r̶͖̞͖̞̺͖̞̼e͎̭̤͈̮̼͙͇ ̴̢̡͉ͅg̢̲̖͟ͅo̗͍͜͟i͖̜̙̭̯̬͈͉n̳̳̮̗̗͚̻̯g̢͖̺ ̡̢̧̳̩̰͔̼ͅt̷͞҉͙͔̦̗̪͙͈o̖̗̞̤̥̥̖̟ ̸̲͙k͏͇̘͔͇̣i̜͓̗͕͍̹̤̭l̠͚̣̟l̵̶͔̳͈͔ ͏̪͚̮͎͎m̺̖͖̯͘e͔͖̖̗̱̰͕͝.̸̳̙̗̳̣̖̦͜_

  


_̸̳͚͔̹̣̝ͅṢ͇̗̤o̴͙̝͙͔̺͓̻͢ͅm̷͎͖e̫̺͢͡ ̵̢̘̱̪o̞͇̠̪̱̜̠͓n̛̦̯̦̗̭̗ę̶̳̩̪̜͍͜.̮̥̟͕̰̱.̜̜͖̯͢.̛̖̦̳̥.̪̮͞ ̣̺͎̹͢a̷͈̘̟͙̜̱̳ͅn̷̡̻̱̳̝̲̕ỵ̛̟̰̘o̹͇̙͓̘n̴̶̺̼e̢̥̥͖̗͕͉͎.̺̲͙͕̭̝.͕̹̥̻͘͜ͅ.̡̩̝̬̝̭͚͎͞.̢̢̻̗_

_̭̘͝_

_̵̛͏̤͈͖H̨̼͡e̖̯̻̖͞ļ͉̝͔͚p̲̪͝͠͝ ̶̢̣̠̰m͝͏̴͓̖͈̟e̛̻̺̹̝̟̼̗̘̰!̬̰̯̣̬̹_

  


* * *

  


For the past week, Zenith was in and out of a fevered rest. His surroundings couldn't be distinguished in the moments that he was awake seeing as how his head was a muddled mess of exhaustion. He could however make out Gideon, Aiona, and his ghost Kyo in the foggy haze. When his fever finally broke, the three of them were waiting by his side.

 

Aiona was quick to pull him into a forceful yet gentle hug. Her cries resonated yet were muffled by his stomach.

 

“I thought I’d lose you.” Came her voice ever so softly.

 

Gideon seemed to look relieved as his ghost’s eye brightened a little to see what all the fuss was about. “Don't you ever do that again. From now on I want hourly updates wherever you go.” Even though he was glad to see the titan alive, part of him burned in fury. He hated feeling helpless. Zenith knew that.

 

Said titan nodded through his headache and held a hand out. Gideon grabbed it without hesitation and their joined hands settled onto the cot. “Where...River? Did she…? Has anyone heard…?” Zenith struggles to speak past his parched throat and scattered mind. Still, he was afraid. While he haven't seen River among any of the fallen guardians he had come across, he still feared for her fate.

 

Aiona had pulled her head up from Zenith's chest and wiped at her eyes. “Zee…” And Zenith knew that tone of voice. That was the voice she would use when she was trying to placate someone when she gave them bad news. “We haven't really heard anything. The flow of survivors has slowed...you were the first one in a week…”

 

“Please...stop...if you are going to say we should assume she is already dead then stop.” Zenith said fiercely as he forced himself to sit up.

 

Both hunters tried to stop him from moving but he wasn't having it. All they could do was put pillows behind his back.

 

“No. That's not what I meant. There's a lot of wounded and we haven't had the resources to identify them all. There's a shortage of supplies and first aid. Especially for exos. We just...we don't know…” Aiona explained.

 

Zenith was about to open his mouth to retort when a gentle melody caught his attention. It was faint and far off, but he heard it. The voice singing was familiar as well. The titan swung a leg off the bed and pushed past his friends’ gentle but insistent hands. “I have to see. I need to. Please. Help me.” He pleaded.

 

Gideon let out a suffering sigh but nodded. He disappeared for only a moment before returning with a wheelchair. While Zenith didn't like the implication, he knew he couldn't walk that far. So he slumped into the seat and allowed Aiona to push him.

 

The sounds grew louder as they walked and Zenith found his hopes dangerously rising.

 

 _“Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_ _  
_ _Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_   
Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby”

 

Aiona began to push faster as the singing grew louder. She herself felt hope. It was a feeling everyone was desperately low on nowadays.

 

Her thoughts went back to her life before she was a guardian. Laughter like bells filling the halls of a home. Small feet pittering along the floor. Aiona was different then. She would hope without hesitation. Always eager for the chance at happiness. Then she found out what damage hope could do.

 

 _“Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_ _  
_ _And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_ _  
_ _Bless you with love for the road that you go_ _  
_ _May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_   
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet.”

 

Gideon’s left hand laid on the skin of Zenith's shoulder as they all rushed down the hall like a bunch of idiots. His other stood clenched at his side. The hunter didn't know what to feel. Usually everything was so clear and he reacted accordingly. But since the Tower fell he didn't know what to do.

 

Watching Zenith lay in a bed unconscious for the foreseeable future had knocked a hole in his usual calm facade. He hated feeling helpless but that's all he could feel at a time like this. There wasn't anything he could do that could magically fix everything.

 

But for now he supposed he could hope. If not for him then for Zenith's sake.

 

 _“And may you need never to banish misfortune_ _  
_ _May you find kindness in all that you meet_ _  
_ _May there always be angels to watch over you_ _  
_ _To guide you each step of the way_ _  
_ _To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_ _  
_ _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_ _  
_ _May you bring love and may you bring happiness_   
Be loved in return to the end of your days.”

 

Reina, Kyo, and Watts followed their guardian's footsteps anxiously. Their shells, while broken, turned and shifted in anticipation. They could hear other ghosts speaking to their guardians as they waited as well.

 

The ghosts themselves all felt a sense of loss now that their light was gone. And, in some way, they felt responsible. They were supposed to help their guardians, but now they were almost useless. They couldn't help anyone anymore.

 

In a way, the three ghosts’ feelings mirrored their guardians. Having spent so long together it was hard not to pick up mannerisms from them. And just like their companions, they hesitated to feel hopeful for some bit of sunshine in their otherwise cloudy existence.

 

 _“Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_ _  
_ _I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_ _  
_ _May there always be angels to watch over you_ _  
_ _To guide you each step of the way_ _  
_ _To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_ _  
_ _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_ _  
_ _Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_ _  
_ _Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_ _  
_ _Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_ _  
_ _Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_   
Loo-li, lai-lay”

 

The singing suddenly stopped as they approached the curtain covered door. Zenith looked at Gideon, as if unsure of what to do next. Aiona was the one who hesitantly reached forward when a small shell of a very familiar ghost came from the edge of the curtain.

 

“Zen… Zenith? Is that you?” Zarola’s voice warbled a little, sounding a little hopeful. Aiona gasped, and Gideon stiffened. “When? And… and how?” She asked, weakly shifting her shell, and looking at all of them in hope of an explanation. Zenith reached forward to pull the small ghost towards him.

 

“Zarola, is River…. Is River here? Did she make it?” The titan asked desperately, shaking at the thought of losing his friend. Zarola sighed.

 

“No…. she’s here.” A collective breath of relief sounded form the trio. “But I am worried… She…” the tired ghost paused before floating back into the room, and the three guardians followed, unsure why the exo’s ghost was worried. Aiona gave a small screech in shock, while Gideon went deathly pale. River-4 lay on the cot, half of her stomach was uncovered with wires running to and connecting to a large battery. And her neck seemed to have been in the process of being crushed. There where other signs of damage, but none stood out more than the exposed wiring.

 

Zenith couldn’t help but to stare in disbelief, before he too noted that her eyes were starting to turn back on, and her fingers starting to twitch ever so slightly. He wheeled himself closer to the exo but didn't touch her in fear of damaging her. “River...my friend. Please wake up.” His voice was barely above a whisper but he put all of his emotion into it.

 

There was a sound like static as River's optics slid over to the awoken. “Zzzz…” came more static.

 

“I am here, friend. I am here for you.” Zenith quietly assured, as Aiona went up to her head and gently nuzzled her face. River gave a soft hum of approval, eyes closing again as her ghost rested herself by her bed-riddin guardian. Zenith saw River weakly extend her hand towards him, and didn’t hesitate to grab it. A very soft warble escaped from Rivers mouth, as if she was attempting to speak again, but couldn’t. Realizing this, she looked at Gideon pleadingly; groaning, Gideon came over to the other side, and rested his hand next to the exo’s open one. Gently, she taped one finger in a rhythmic pattern.

 

“She says that she missed us.” Gideon quickly translated, causing the other two to look at him in surprise, and River to chuckle (static still lanced in). “What? She wouldn’t shut up about teaching her morse code.” Aiona snorted at Gideons remark, knowing all to well that when River wanted something, she usually ended up getting it by pestering said person into helping/giving it to her. That girl was quite the chatterbox at times. More tapping.

 

“Did anyone else make it?” Gideon said, looking a little confused.

 

“River, when did you even get here?” Aiona blurted, looking awfully concerned. River blinked, and looked as if she was staring off into space before tapping the elder hunters hand.

 

“What day is it? Uh, its Friday now, 17 to be clear.” Gideon answered. River hummed again, before taping her response. “Wow… now that makes me wonder how the hell we missed you.” He muttered before pulling his hand away, earning a shrill whine in response from the exo. Zarola started to quietly shush the snow colored exo.

 

“What did she say?” Zenith asked horsley, still clutching to River’s other hand. Gideon moved back to where the other two where sitting before replaying.

 

“A week and a half. And from the sounds of it, she’s been out cold for most of the time.” Zenith bit his lip, quietly understanding why it would have taken so long for her to wake up, and shuddered at the sight of the wires. It was unnerving to look at. River must have noticed the elders faces of discomfort; because a high pitched string of static filled the air, causing Gideon to wince, Aiona to cover her ears, and Zenith to flinch. River had finally lifted her head enough to see the mess of wires coming from her stomach area. It took several seconds for Zenith to realize River had let go of his hand. And before they could even stop her, River had scrambled up into a sitting position, mouth light very bright from her hyperventilating. She made a grab for a wire.

 

“RIVER NO!” Came a scream as another body crashed into the room, and latched onto one of her arms, struggling to hold it down. The newcomer was awoken, with dark blue hair and orange eyes that flashed in fear. “WHY ARE YOU STANDIN’ THERE?! HELP ME!” She nearly shrieked as River started to thrash around even harder, load static filled cries cutting into the air. Aiona was quick and latched onto her other arm as it made for a wild grab, and pushed it down while Gideon managed the kicking legs. River’s static filled voice started to glitch worse than before as her movements started to lessen, giving off a hiccuping sound. The Awoken female had let go of Rivers once flailing arm to come closer to where her head was laying.

 

“I’m so sorry River, I didn’t want you to wake up to see this.” She softly murmured, wispy blue hair. “Your auxiliary power unit was pierced. Several of cooling wires were deattacted and burnt. And….” She stopped, her voice starting to crack. “You voice box was being crushed when we found you.” Zenith looked in utter horror as she continued on with the list, and River… She had managed to stop screaming, but her eyes were wide and vacant.

 

* * *

 

It was another week before the medics allowed Zenith to leave the house that was designated for the wounded. Some of the gear that he had on when he’d crashed was damaged to the point where it was impossible to repair them; a few of the other Titans where willing to spare some armor that they weren’t using. That’s when he saw all of the cloth covered bodies; some with ghosts hovering over them, weeping; others with the dead shells of ghosts on them with other guardians standing over them. _That could have been River._ It was that unnerving thought that nagged at the back of his mind. _That could have been Aiona or Gideon._ Zenith felt his hand clinch into a fist. Kyo’s words of concern unheard. _That could have been_ **_me_ **.

 

“OI! Titan!” A familiar voice pulled the male awoken out of the dark thoughts and back down to earth with a flich, and out of the corner of Zeniths eye, he noticed that Kyo even flinched at the sound. Turning, he saw the Uldren Sov look alike standing a few yards away from him, holding a bowl of soup in each hand. “Ya hungry or what?” Zenith looked at his ghost, and Kyo did his best shrug before heading to the female.

 

“I… I don’t think you told me your name yet.” Zenith stated as he took one of the bowls and spoons from the female's hand. She shrugged before sitting down on a nearby log, bowl in lap.

 

“No, but I do know your name.” She looked the titan with a cheshire like grin. “Zenith Valerus.” Zenith nearly choked upon hearing this sentence, and the other awoken laughed. “River has told me a lot about you.”

 

“How? How does River know you.” He finally managed to get out, coughing slightly to get what little borth remained out. The other awoken shrugged slightly.

 

“Names Willow, and my ghosts name is Deepika; rez’d on Mars. River found me while on patrol, and she brought me back to the tower.” She looked upward, spoon resting in the half empty bowl. “Your turn.” Zenith raises an eyebrow. “You have ta tell me how you met River, and I know for a fact that she normally keeps to herself most of the time. So spill the beans.” She waved her small scar covered hand in expectation, unintentionally nearly swatting her ghost. “Sorry Dee.”

 

“Rruuudde.” came the soft mutter from the darker colored ghost as she settled into the rather large pocket on the front of her guardians shirt. Willow chuckled before looking at the titan again, and gestured him to go on. Zenith sighed and looked towards the house that was designated for the injured.

 

“Well… I wasn’t the one who found her… I was following a signal that her ghost was sending out. There was another exo there as well, the two of them where unburying her when I came along. I helped unbury her for the most part and… well.” Zenith smiled as he remembered River rising for the first time.

 

“Was she… the first person you saw be resurrected?” Willow quietly asked, looking somewhat amazed at the prospect of it.

 

“I was there, yes… and well…” Zenith chuckled a little as Kyo rested himself on the crock of the awokens neck. “It was really amazing.” Willow could only smile to herself. Shouting was suddenly heard, and three jumpships as well as a transport ship landed nearby with several people racing forward to unload the desperately needed supplies. Zenith was quick to his feet as he saw Gideon hop out of one of the jumpships, a decent sized box in tow as he made his way towards the sick house.

 

“Is that?” Zenith started, eyes wide with hope. Gideon looked at him, the same hope that shown in Zeniths eyes didn’t shine in his.

 

“Not sure… I am hoping that one of these will work, but it’s hard to tell.” He pointed out. The titan looked into the box briefly to see what appeared to be exo parts. Zenith blinked, noticing that some of them had what appeared to have oil on them. The titan froze before shooting a accusing look at the hunter. “.... What?”

 

“These where… Were these taken from Exo’s?” Zenith asked quietly, gingerly lifting one of the parts to look at it.

 

Gideon gives him a grim, self hating look. "It was our last resort. There's too many wounded...we needed parts...River needs parts..." Zeniths jaw just dropped as he looked at Gideon in horror.

 

“She won’t accept these. You know that for a fact?” Zenith said, voice barely coming out as a whisper.

 

Gideon was about to speak when Willow interrupted him. “Then we won’t tell her.” Both men looked at the younger hunter, her orange eyes focused on the box, before shifting between their faces. “We won’t tell her… We’ll… we’ll tell her Gideon got… really freaking lucky and found parts…” She gulped before moving away to help unload the rest. Zenith couldn’t help but notice that the female awoken was shaking.

 

“Gideon! You made it back!” Aiona called out, racing from the Barn. “I just got back from patrol not to long ago. Found Lord Shaxx and a few others as well.” She gestured to the large titan as he looked at the Farm. Gideon managed a small smile before gesturing towards the sick house.

 

“Suppose we should see her… no?” He muttered, and in silence, the trio and their ghosts made their way to the building. Once inside, there were quiet sobs of joy and lose. Gideon just quickened his pace towards Rivers room. Aiona looked at Zenith confused, and he shook his head. Once there they noticed what appeared to be a black haired warlock, his leg in a cast; signing to River, and she was mimicking his hand signs. River’s eyes landed on Gideon and she made a staticy sound of joy, her ghost again shushing the exo.

 

“Easy there honey.” Aiona shushed as she went to the unoccupied side of the bed before looking at the warlock. “You alright?” The warlock gave a slight huff before reaching for a set of crutches.

 

“I feel a little bit high right now, but I think that’s because of the meds…” He started before wiggling the cast covered leg. “Thanks for helping me out back there.” He said, before nodding to Zenith and Gideon, and taking his leave from the room. Zenith watched him leave before looking again to River. Her attention was turned to Gideon as he set the box down, a fake smile plastered onto his face. Aiona was checking the battery that was hooked up to her, and the ghosts where snuggling up with one another, they’re small chirps quietly filling the room.

 

“Hey kid, look at what I got.” The older hunter stated, and gently lifted a part as if to offer it to her. River gingerly took the part from her, studying it. “I think that we were able to find a auxiliary power source that is compatible with you.” Gideon said, pulling up a chair to her bed. The exo looked at him before raising her arms up, as if to ask for a hug. The human hesitated for a second, before complying.

 

Gideon pulled away after a few short seconds and held his hand out for the part. "I say we see if this bad boy fits."

 

Zenith's brow creased. "Are you sure that is wise? You are not a mechanic Gideon."

 

Gideon shot him a look before nodding. "I picked up a thing or two watching the others. I can handle this. We have to be quick though. I'll need your help."  


He helped River to lay down on the bed and exposed her chest. At the moment, a tangle of wires were sticking out of her chest keeping her alive with the battery by the bed. Gideon would have to disconnect it first and he'd only have a few seconds to plug the other one in. And then he'd have to screw it in to place. River just watches in rapt confusion, optics focusing on him as Aiona moved so Gideon could take her place. Its when he starts unplugging wires that River goes very still. Then starts to violently shake, suddenly realizing what he was doing. Her breath starts to hitch up as fans started up, then turned off from new found lack of power.

 

"Gideon?" Aiona starts, eyes going wide at seeing the exo's reaction. This wasn’t panic, it was sheer terror that the young exo was showing. Her arm nearly flailing before finding Zeniths and squeezing hard, almost as if it was the last life line and it was going to break. Zenith holds onto River's hand reassuringly as he looked at Gideon in horror. What is the man thinking?!

 

Gideon seems to be able to tune out everyone's stares as he plugs in the new power module with steady hands. Immediately fans begin to whirl and he carefully sets it inside River's chest. Tiny screws secure it in place and he lets out his breath. "We'll need to get you a new chest plate to protect it, but you'll be alright kid." River just gives a very reedy sounding whine she could muster before rolling onto her good side, hand still squeezing the titans tightly. Aiona though, pauses. She’d never seen River make that kind of reaction at all.

 

“Honey… what happened… after the city fell?” She slowly asked. River just went stiff and dead silent.

 

“It was horrible…” Suddenly, all eyes where on Zarola, who’d come out of the hastily crafted nest that was made for the ghosts. Once Zarola saw that she had everyone's attention, she continued her story. “We’d been out of the city for a week or so… Fireteam Odin… I don’t know if they all died or not… We’d been walking for what felt like days. We ended up finding other guardians… All without their light. We got a message from Commander Zavala, but we didn’t get it all… I think we were near the bottom of the mountain when we set up camp. The lightless ghost took a breath before speaking again.

 

“Fallen came in the night, ambushed us while we were sleeping. 3 guardians wheren’t so lucky… They died silently. The fourth one screamed before… Before…” The ghost shuddered. “We awoke to one screaming, before she died. River managed to take two a few before a Wrench ran her through with its spear. Then… Then the captain of the bunch finished off two of the other guardians… then he… grabbed her and...” Zarola stopped before drifting back to the nest, shell shaking. Zenith's eyes filled with tears. He curls around River as if he could shield her past self from harm. Gideon's face is more strained and he reaches to touch her but backs out at last second.

 

"That's why her voice box is so badly damaged." Zarola finally manages to get out before scooting back over with the other ghosts. Aiona looks at the nest in horror before turning to River.

 

“Did anyone-” She didn’t even finish when the exo shook her head as a soft hiccup escapes her. None of the other guardians that she was with survived that encounter. Aiona then climbed up into the bed with her, curling in the same direction she was and gently started to hush the weeping exo, pulling her closer. “Your safe with use sweetie…” Aiona stated, “we won’t let anything happen to you.”

 

* * *

 

River awoke with a flinch, eyes wide with panic. All that greeted her was the creaky wooden wall and the sounds of other guardians snoring. _There are no fallen here,_ River thought to herself. _I’m safe here._ Another shuddering breath. A soft mumble, than an arm draped over the now covered side. River knew that Aiona must have decided to sleep with her. Ever so gently, River started to wiggle out of the older hunters grasp without disturbing her sleep. Then it was a whole ‘nother matter to maneuver on tiptoes around the other bodies that lay sleeping. Once in the clear, River carefully climbed the few flights till she reached the open part of the barn that connected to the roof, and sat down.

_I’m safe. I’m safe. I’m safe….._

 

 _River awoke to the sound of one of the warlocks screaming in fear. Then it suddenly cut off with a wet sounding gargle. Then the shouts of several others sounded. Her eyes opened to she the four eyes of a dreg staring down at her. A roar of surprise sounded from the exo’s voice box, as her hand shot forward, breaking the dregs nose. Sounds of pain emitted from the lowly Eliksni. Gunshots went off, the sounds of battle filling the air. A knife sailed through the air, from Rivers hand to the middle of the offending dreg that had been standing over her. Another fell at the shot of her scout rifle. More screaming, they were_ **_losing_ ** _. Suddenly A wrench appeared out of nowhere, and thrust something forward. River felt the spear pierce the thin metal of her stomach. Into her power unit. Flashy red warnings popped into her vision as the Wrench flung its spear to the side, throwing her off of it. And into the waiting arms of the Captain, who grabbed her by the throat and hoisted the exo into the air; while he snapped the neck of a titan with his foot. The young hunter cried out before her voice box sputtered and sparked as the massive fallen’s hand squeezed tighter. Everything was flashing. River was scared. Then everything started to move quickly. Shouts, more gun fire, and the screams of the retreating fallen. The captain dropped her, the exo flopping not so gracefully onto the hard cold ground. Rivers shaking hand touched the leaking wound. She could hear voices, but couldn’t make out what anyone was saying._

 

**_I’m going to die._ **

 

“River? Hey River.” River blinked, flinching at the sudden touch on her arms. Gideon was staring at her, eyes flickering between emotions. River noted that he was at arm's length away from her. _He’s not good with emotions_ ; River remembered what Aiona had told her some time before. She took his hand, and tapped; _Sorry, couldn’t sleep._ Gideon seemed to relax ever so slightly.

 

“You and me both, kid. You and me both.” He said, before settling down next to the exo. “What got you up anyways? Normally you sleep like a rock.” River gave a sputtering chuckle before coughing, causing Gideon to reach out without her noticing, but was then hesitant to touch the coughing exo. “You really shouldn’t be doing that kid.” Gideon softly said as the younger hunters coughing fit subsided. Rivers silence was concerning, not because she couldn’t speak, but it was the lack of anything that Gideon started to worry.

 

“Ok kid, what's eating you?” He muttered, scouting ever so slightly closer. The snow colored exo’s jaw clenched slightly, and she looked up at the Earth's moon, before again tapping; _What are we without the light Gideon?_ Gideon froze, mouth open. That was not what he was expecting her to ask, at all. He didn’t know what to say to answer her question.

 

"Truth is kid, I've been thinking about that myself. You know what I figure?" He waits for River to look at him questioningly before continuing. "We might not have our powers, but we still have a will to fight. That makes us guardians more than some ancient power." River looks at him, before again bowing her head and leaning onto him, a soft sigh escaping her ruined voice box. She sounded at least a little satisfied with his answer. Gideon allowed the contact if only because it meant River was finally relaxing. "We have to keep fighting. If we back out now because we're weak, then we're cowards." River just hummed in response, her optics clicking ever so slightly as they closed.

 

After several minutes in that position, River had finally fallen back asleep, head in Gideon lap. The man knew that she was traumatized, he’d asked around about what happened when they found the young exo. Bodies scattered across the field, some in pieces, never to raise again. The fallen looting off the bodies, and dancing around. He had to turn away from some of them. Gideon heard footsteps, but didn’t bother to turn in fear of waking the slumbering exo.

 

“Whatever it is you want Hawthorne, can’t it wait till-”

 

“Wow, G-man, way to be harsh to your Vanguard.” Gideon turned his head sharply as he recognized the voice. Cayde-6 stood there, a couple of blankets in an arm, gaze focused on the two of them.

 

“Cayde?” Gideon managed to sputter before the Exo held his finger in a shush position.

 

“She just fall asleep?” He asked softly, offering a blanket to Gideon before putting the other onto River. Gideon nodded, looking back at her.

 

“Yeah, don’t think what happened will ever leave her anytime soon,” Gideon mutters as he adjusted the blanket around himself as Cayde leaned against the wall.

 

“Trauma like this never really does. We both know that…” Cayde started, his ghost appearing to look at the sleeping hunter. Gideon watched as Sundance studied River before floating back over to her guardian. “Anyways… why so affectionate all of a sudden?” The Vanguard asked, eyes looking like they were twinkling. Gideon rolled his eyes.

 

“Kid’s got a way of getting under your skin and never letting go.” He admitted. Cayde had to stifle a barking laugh from escaping him.

 

“To be honest, she wasn’t this clingy in her previous life.” Cayde said, looking at the moon. Gideon paused at this statement.

 

“You knew her then?” He asked quietly, and the horned exo nodded.

 

“She was in the kahoots with Osiris before he was exiled and before she vanished. Am pretty sure half of what we know about the vex was because of her reports and ex-vanguards studies.” Cayde admitted before pausing, eyes dimmed down to the point where they looked like they where off. “She… she was also drinking buddies with Andel… was also a bit of a jokester too.” Gideon felt his jaw clench, and silence permitted the two hunters for several minutes before Gideon spoke.

 

Gideon looks down at the Exo and sighs. "I think...after all this is over...I'm going to leave. I need time. The things I've done...the things I've seen...They don't need that." Cayde turned to look at the human, shocked at what he was hearing and narrowed his optics to the point where they looked like they where accusing Gideon.

 

"You sure you wanna do that? You'd be leaving your family behind."

"It doesn't matter. They'll hurt for a bit, but it's better than me hurting them by staying. I'll just drag them down." Gideon said, eyes looking like they were starting to glass over slightly. Cayde heaved a sigh, knowing that this was an argument that he was going to lose.

 

“Just… Just help them see this through ok? That's all I’m asking of ya G-man.” Cayde asked, looking back at his hunter. “I’ll keep you up to date on how their doing if you go through with this.” Gideon was silent for a while before nodding.


End file.
